Cream the Rabbit: Dream World
by Princess Moonheart
Summary: Cream has been having the same nightmare for a month, and it is not filled with her fears, it's filled with the pain and fear of everyone she knows. So when the king of good dreams asks her to save the dream world and her world from being corrupt. She quickly agrees to help. But everyone is quick to blame the Nightmare princess, except Cream and the king. Can she save both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Cream sat straight up with a high pitched gasp, shaking harshly in a cold sweat, her bed completely soaked. The poor little rabbit was trying to calm herself, but the tears still fell.  
"Chao?"  
Cream looked to her Chao friend for a moment, before bringing him to her in a tight hug.  
"Oh Cheese, I don't understand it! I have the same nightmare every night, and it just won't stop!"  
Cream's POV  
A quiet sob left my mouth as that dream, no, nightmare, kept playing in my mind... I have never felt so much pain, so much sadness, so much... Fear from anyone in my whole life. And worse, it wasn't my pain, it was coming from everyone I knew.  
"Chao. Chao chao?"  
I shook my head.  
"I still couldn't see anything. I just felt it, and heard it. It was like they were suffering alone in complete pain."  
I'm not sure what is worse, feeling the fear, or hearing it.  
"Chao."  
I watched my little blue friend fly silently out of my room, and I sighed, getting out the bed. I took off my sweat drenched gown, before tossing it into the hamper. I scurried to my clothes drawer, and opened it up from the bottom. I pulled out an orange sleeping gown, the one with the blue ribbon tied to the waste. Just as I completed putting it on, a knock was heard from behind the door, and by instinct, I opened it. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight at the sight of the floating comforter.  
"Chao!"  
"Oh Cheese you silly!" I laughed, taking it from him.  
"Come on, let's get this done."  
If I haven't done this for a month now, this would have been proven difficult. However, I have been doing this for about a month now, with Cheese's help of course.  
We quickly took off the comforter and sheets, before putting the new ones on. I looked proudly at our finished product.  
"It's even neater this time Cheese!"  
"Chao!"  
'Momma would have been so proud.'  
I couldn't help but let out a sad sigh. If things were normal, when I had made any noise of fright, anytime during the night, mother would if came running in. But, no one is normal anymore, my mother is no different. She sleeps all through the night, and doesn't wake till early morning. And even then she's so tired, sad, fearful.  
She barely says anything, does anything, or eats anything, unless you count coffee, which she drinks in multitude... Funny though, she use to hate coffee. But that isn't the worse part, I rather have her drink coffee, than have her as... Fragile as she is. Every time in see her now, she has mysterious injuries. Some on her back, her arms, her head... Every time I ask her about it she starts freaking out, so I don't ask anymore, I just help dress them. And to make it worse, she's not the only one going through...this... Amy, Mr. Knuckles, Tails, Ms. Rouge, goodness, even Mr Sonic, Mr. Shadow and Mr. Eggman are going through with this.  
I don't see them too much, due to their strange attitude, I only go to their homes, while they sleep and make them breakfast and set out some bandages and healing creams... I don't see them anymore, only Bokkun, to give him the bandages and creams, but he's scared too. They never leave their homes.  
I'll admit, I'm glad there are no more battles between anyone, but... I rather have everyone fighting and happy, than withdrawn and fearful.  
"Chao!"  
I stared at the chao in questioning.  
"What is it Cheese?"  
"Chao chao!"  
He flew away, before coming back with...  
"Cinnamon!"  
I squealed joyously as I took the bunny doll from Cheese and hugged it tightly.  
"Oh Cinnamon, I missed you so much."  
Cinnamon was my first doll, and had been in my life before I was born. Momma told me that poppa made him before he died... I had always had him with me, we had done everything together until... Until I met Mr. Sonic and the team... Then, I didn't spend time with my favorite doll at all. I wonder... Did he feel just as I do now, alone and confused? Wondering why the person who loved him hasn't been there for him anymore?  
"I'm sorry Cinnamon," I whispered in his ear "I'll never forget you again, never ever."  
I looked up at Cheese, bringing into an embrace.  
"Thank you Cheese for finding him." I said letting him go.  
"Chao! Chao chao!"  
I laughed as he flipped happily in the air.  
"Come Cheese, it's time to get to bed."  
With Cinnamon in my arms, I scurried back to bed, with Cheese following me under the covers.  
"Good night Cheese."  
"Chao chao. Chao chao."  
"Yes, good night Cinnamon."


	2. Chapter 2

Cream. Cream, wake up!"  
What? Mother?  
"Cream please, you must wake up!"  
No... Wait, a guy?  
"Please child, you must wake up before it's to late!"  
Wake up? Why would I wake up? Well, why not I suppose... Why can't I en my eyes!?  
"I know it's hard honey, but you you must try to open them for me!"  
I'm trying here! Why do my eyes feel like lead!  
"That's it, you almost got it... That's a good girl. You'll be blurry for a little bit, but it'll pass."  
My eyes hurt. And everything is so blury...  
"Chao?"  
Cheese?  
With a groan I sat up, my eye sight slowly coming to me. An excited 'chao!' sound came into hearing, before I was glomping back into laying down. I laughed aloud.  
"Nice to hear you too, Cheese."  
I looked around as my eye sight finally came back to me. The pale gray sky looked down over a endless meadow of dew soaked grass with not a tree or flower in sight.  
"Cheese, where are we?"  
"Chao?" He answered with a shrug.  
"No, I don't thing we're in Narnia or Oz."  
"Chao!"  
"No, I don't think we died ether!"  
"I agree with the child young chao, for I can assure you, we are not dead."  
Huh? I looked towards the voice.  
"Oh!"  
Standing some ways from me, was a white horned lion. He had a circlet of bright flowers on his head, a golden cape upon his back and gold and white boots on his feet. He also wore a kind smile on his wise and regal face that made me not want to question him, for all you see was a certain goodness that people, like Mr. Sonic, had.  
"How do you do sir," I said with a curtsy. "My name is Cream."  
He bowed to me.  
"A pleasure miss Cream," he said with a smile "I am Sanddos."  
"Uh sir, not to be rude, could you tell me where I am?"  
His smile became sad  
"A dream of a dream my dear, or in my case, my prison."  
"You mean we're trapped here?!"  
He shook his head.  
"No child, I am the only one trapped here. I brought you here because I was tired of giving you that dream..."  
"You? You were sending me that nightmare?"  
He nodded. And for some reason, I don't feel angry...  
"It is something I am ashamed of to be honest, but it was the only way to bring you here."  
"But why? I don't understand."  
He sighed tiredly.  
"Because both of our worlds are in grave danger, child. The fear, the injuries, are being caused by an ancient dark power... Something called living nightmare."  
"Living nightmare?"  
He nodded.  
"Your friends, your mother, and all the people of your world are being plagued by their worst nightmare, from the realm of dreams, and do not have the power or the means to fight it. And now it's become stronger... And it's eating away at them."  
"Are you saying they're going to die!?"  
He nodded.  
"If nothing is done soon, then yes, their life energy will drain away."  
I gasped, shaking violently with tears filling my eyes. I tried to stop, but I couldn't.  
He bent to my level caressing my cheek. He smiled reassuringly.  
"But there is hope child."  
I leaned into the comforting touch, and looked up at him.  
"There is?"  
I wiped at my eyes, and the lion handed me a golden handkerchief. I dabbed my eyes with it.  
"Yes child... You."  
What? I dropped the handkerchief in complete shock.  
"Me!?"  
"Chao!?"  
"Yes Cream, you."  
"But, but-"  
"Cream, you are both of our world's only hope. Only you can save them."  
"But, I'm only a child! I know nothing about saving the world, let alone two!"  
"Chao." My chao agreed.  
"Cream, if you don't, then there will be no hope for anyone."  
I sighed, looking down at my slippers. This isn't fair...  
"But... Why me?"  
"Cream..." He put his gloved hands on my shoulders.  
"I understand that you are afraid, you have every right to be. But you're the only one who can do this. If it were up to me, I would never put you or anyone in this. I can not. If you don't, your world will be drained into nothing, and my world..."  
He closed his eyes a let out a breath.  
"My world will be ultimately be destroyed."  
I could help but sigh. It wasn't fair to me that me, a girl not even eight yet, had to save two world at once, with only her chao at her side, but... It also isn't fair that this guy is stuck here, or that both of our worlds are in grave danger... I have to do this, if not for this lion, then for all the innocent people who are suffering right now... And my mother.  
"Alright mister Sanddos, i'll do what I can. I'll try to save both of our worlds."  
I was immediately greeted with a warm hug.  
"Thank you Cream. Thank you. You are very brave."  
I can't agree with that, but I'll do my best. He released me from the hug, and nodded.  
"But, I won't be able to do this alone."  
"Oh, don't worry. You'll have help, I assure you." He said with a smile and a wink.  
I nodded brightly, happy to see him smile again. That, and fact that I'm going to get help on this is very hopeful.  
Wait a minute, my mouth turned to a frown.  
"Um sir?"  
"Yes child?"  
"How am I going to get back home?"  
A look of realization struck his face before he laughed sheepishly.  
"Oh, my apologizes, child! I must be forgetting things in my old age!"  
A sweat drop fell fell from the back of my head. I just laughed nervously.  
"You don't seem old to me sir."  
"Chao..." I could make out the obvious sound of my chao, doing a face palm.  
"Oh, you'll be surprised child about how looks can be deceiving." He winked playfully at me, and then looked behind me.  
"Oh, there's your guide."  
I turned behind me, and  
"Cinnamon?"  
"Chao?"  
Surely enough, the tan furred, white tummied bunny was sitting on the grass covered ground, looking at us with large black eyes. I walked to him, picking him from the ground. Cheese held to the back of my neck, looking over my shoulder at the doll. I turn to the lion.  
"Sir, how is my stuff toy going to take me home?"  
"Chao chao?"  
He smiled."it already is."  
I gasped, as. I suddenly realize that, already, my feet were disappearing, and traveling to my legs.  
All of a sudden, realization lit in his eyes.  
"Oh goodness! Cream, I almost forgot! Child you need to remember three things!"  
I looked at him in questioning.  
"What is it?"  
He gave me a  
"One, always remember, even when you seem alone, you are truly not. Two, nothing is as it seems, and even if everyone else believes it to be true, doesn't mean it is. And three-"  
I gasped as a white light flashed before my eyes. I sat straight up, and I looked around.  
"Cheese?"  
My friend, crawled from under the covers, and looked dead at me.  
"Chao?"  
"We didn't exactly dream all of that, did we?"  
He shook his head. "Chao."  
"That's what I thought."  
I fell back into my pillow, cuddling my doll in my embrace, as Cheese snuggled near me.  
"Cheese, how does one start going on adventure?"  
"Chao. Chao chao."  
"I suppose, but where do we go? What do we do? And what was the third thing we had to remember?"  
"Well, I know one thing, you won't get any answers with you still layin' in bed."  
I sat straight up, looking straight at the flustered Cheese.  
"Chao!"  
"W-who said that!?"  
"I did."  
"Where-"  
"Look kid I would love to answer any and all your questions, but your squeezin' me a bit to tightly."  
I immediately dropped Cinnamon, and looked down at the doll, who was standing up, and growing right before my eyes.  
"C-Cinnamon!?"  
"Chao!?"  
I stared gawking at the bunny who was now a bit taller than mum. He rolled his black eyes at me.  
"Yea, hey to you too kiddo, and chao."  
Okay, I seriously must be dreaming. Either that, or I'm going crazy.


End file.
